In What Sircumstances?
by JoongStarr
Summary: Lars and Twister have an accident. Will they end up bonding because of it? Not incest. First Rocket Power fic. Not a whole bunch of angst but I think it's just enough.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Rocket Power.**

**A/N : This is my first Rocket power fanfic so please enjoy**

* * *

"Okay twerp you're on, but if I win you're gonna clean _my_ room out for me!"

Twister shivered and glared at his brother. "Eww ... but if _I_ win then you have to tell me where you hid my skateboard!"

Otto stepped up. "Deal?"

Pi, Sputz, and Animal looked at Lars. "Deal, dork."

The ground was muddy from the rainfall last night from where they stood and Sammy could tell this would be a dangerous race so he spoke up. "Uh, you guys? I think maybe we should possibly do this another time. The ground and wind look really bad and things could've been knocked down thanks to that storm."

Reggie nodded her head but Otto, Twister, and Lars rolled their eyes.

"No way bro, I need my skateboard!"

Otto draped an arm around Twist's shoulder and spoke with his usual confidence, "I'm with Twist, it's now or later and we pick **now**."

"But you guys I really think-"

"Put a lid on it, techno dork." Lars strapped on his helmet before jumping on his bike. "Let's go already!"

Twister got ready and climbed on his bike, gripping the handles waiting for the word and he would be off. There was absolutely no way he could loose. He needed his skateboard back before the challenge at Mad Town this week.

"GO!" Otto shouted and they sped off down the hill, jumping over logs, and gaps.

Twister and Lars could hear their friends shouting for them to beat the other. It began to rain and lightening flashed throwing both the boys off guard but not enough to loose focus. Still, the younger of the two began to worry. "Hey Lars, I think we should stop."

Lars growled, "For what!?"

"It's bad out here! One of us might beef."

"Then you wont get your board back _little bro."_

Twister let out a frustrated sigh and kept peddling. It was only two more miles until the end anyway and the gang would be around if something happened. Sometimes he wished he could just give Lars a hard punch in the face so he could come to his senses and tell him to stop being stupid, stop talking to him like trash, and be a better brother, and just give his board back. But doing any of the above would result in him getting a huge whomping. Twister gritted his teeth when he almost slid and glanced over at Lars when he heard the other's pedal slip. "We should stop."

Lars struggled between looking at him and his pedals. "Yeah ... I think you're ri-" He got cut off when his foot completely slipped and was tumbling with his bike down the side of the hill.

Twister screamed. "Lars!" He skidded to a stop and raced down the hill as fast as he could without bumping into anything or sliding in the mud. He was mad earlier at his brother but all he could think about now was if he was okay. Spotting a red converse, he got off his back and sprinted towards his brother getting down on his padded knees. "Lars ... are you okay?"

Lars opened his eyes and yelped. "My ankle ..." He felt his head realizing that his helmet was on the ground broken in half. "I'm ... bleeding ... I'm bleeding ..."

Twister felt a wave of panic rush over him. He didn't know what the hell to do now. "Oh man, oh man, oh man ... what do I do?!" He stood up and wiped his eyes, he hadn't realized he had been crying. Maybe it was just the rain. "I-I'm gonna go get help, you stay there! **Don't **move, okay Lars?" Suddenly, something caught his attention. "Lift up your bang, Lars."

Lars lifted his bang with a shaky hand and began feeling scared with his brother yelled and dropped his bike. "What?! What is it!?"

"Y-Yo-Your eye ..."

Lars felt his eye and screamed. "What happened to my eye!? It's gone!" He cried and banged his fists in the earth. "It's gone! It's gone!" After realizing it had been stabbed and noticed blood had been seeping out he felt the pain run up on him.

Twister ran up and held his brother, trying to get him to stop screaming. "Stop it Lars! You'll be alright!"

Lars looked up at him with his eye unfocused, "But it's gone! It hurts! I'm never going to get it back!" He gripped the other boy's blue shirt and cried in it trying to calm down but he couldn't do that knowing his eye was gone. "I'm scared ..."

Twister tightened his grip. "I am too bro." The younger brother decided it would be better to get help when Lars calmed down than to leave and have him screaming himself into cardiac arrest so he stayed and covered the other's eye with his hand trying to not mind the blood that was making him queasy.

The rain had stopped eventually and the sun rose warming up the ground but by that time Lars and Twister had fallen asleep in front of the big tree Lars ran in to earlier. The group had gone to get Officer Shirley when their friends didn't meet them at the end and finally found them down the semi huge hill after the storm ended. Everyone gasped, even the parents and search team that volunteered to come after seeing them asleep on the tree. They crowded around and Officer Shirley shook Twister awake.

Twister woke up and looked around. Everyone was here looking for them. He glanced down to see Lars was still asleep. "Lars, wake up. Wake up. Bro, wake up."

Lars got up still groggy from his injuries almost forgetting about his eye until his parents and everyone noticed.

"Oh my god, Lars!" Mrs. Rodriguez cried and held her boy's face studying his eye. "Officer, we have to get him to a hospital!" She kissed both their cheeks and cried seeing his eye, head, and ankle checking over him to see if he was okay. "Lars, Maurice , don't you boys ever do anything like this again! Do you two hear me? I'm so glad I didn't loose you two."

Then Mr. Rodriguez looked at the two with obviously worried eyes. "Are you boys alright? Lars are you okay? Do you still feel tired?"

Lars nodded his head. "Yeah ... but my eye ..." And began to cry again. He thought he was done but everyone whispering about it brought it back up. "Is my eye going to be okay mom?"

Raymundo sighed understandingly when Mr and Mrs. Rodriguez didn't say anything and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lars ..."

"Are they going to fix it?"

Officer Shirley met the ambulance up the hill and made to bring them down.

"I don't think they can kiddo." Raymundo said and shook his head looking at his parents.

"But ..." Lars calmed down and stopped when he felt Twister squeeze his hand. He was glad they were able to get along when they needed to. They actually do care about each other more their parents and Ocean Shores think. Not that either of the two would even admit it. Lars felt his body being lifted on the stretcher and let his eyelids droop knowing he was getting out of that forest and his brother was coming with him. Mrs. Rodriguez smiled when Twister was the one to grab on to Lars' hand in the ambulance.

A few weeks after the incident when he got out the hospital everything went back to normal, almost. The only difference was Lars now wore a purple eye patch and got his hair cut in a style, ditching the hat since they had to cut down some of his hair to stitch up the big gap that had been occupying his scalp. And he was a little nicer and people were strangely nice too and always trying to accommodate him when he couldn't do something as well as he used to with his eye and crutches.

Lars sat on one of the stools near the counter with Twister and a few shoobies and put his crutches to the side. His ankle was only fractured much to his relief.

"How you feelin' Lars?"

Lars sighed, "Lame ... I wanna play hockey, surf, roller blade, skateboard, and ride my new bike!"

Twister laughed. "You'll love it, man. Dude, those bikes are the best. I'm glad mom and dad bought 'em for us."

Lars smirked. "Thanks for reminding me, twerp. Now I really wanna try it out."

Twister took a sip of his milkshake and continued eating his fries as Lars took sections off his burger. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"Enough with the sap. How you think I feel though?"

"Point."

Lars put his burger down a took a deep breath turning a crimson shade of red. He didn't love his brother like incest or anything but it was still awkward and embarrassing. "Love you, man." Adding 'man' at the end made him feel better about the entire thing. Lars blinked and yelped in surprise when Twister sucked up his milkshake, holding the end of the straw, and released, blowing the contents out on the other's face.

"Love you too."

Lars growled and threw a few fries with ketchup at him as the shoobies complained about food flying and uncontrollable teens. "What was **that **for?!"

Twister just laughed. "Enough with the sap."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Yay, I'm finished! My first and probably last ... well maybe not. My first Rocket Power fanfic. It was kind of difficult to write this since I haven't seen the show in years lol but I decided to try since I remember how I used to absolutely love the show and Lars was my all time favorite character! **

**Q: Why did you skip the hospital scene?**

**A: I was losing my motivation for the angst and wanted to move onto something happier before I would end up rushing my fic. I just hate when I rush so I wanted to avoid that at all costs. It might still be a little rushed but I tried not to hehe. **

**Q: How long is this fanfic?**

**A: 8 pages**

**Q: How old are they?**

**A: I don't know. They're the same age or whatever it's up to you because I wasn't thinking about it?**

**Q: This would have been a nice incest. Why didn't you make it?**

**A: GROSS. I hate incest. Sorry to anybody who thinks it's cute or ... hot.**


End file.
